Negima: Saga of the Kyashakaruson
by deathsinger45
Summary: Mahora is close to the festival once again, but a newcomer to the school is gonna shake things up like you would never believe! WARNING: EXTREME LEMONS AND SEXUAL CONTENT IN LATER CHAPTERS! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK! Harems in later chapters.


Chapter 1: The Arrival

The day was just like any other, except Negi was on his way to class that morning bearing news for his all-girls class. As he walked in the class, he was greeted by the usual scene of friendly schoolgirl mayhem and chaos (meaning this time Asuna and Ayaka were not at each other's throats). Negi addressed the class, "All right class, please take your seats." the class stopped what they were doing and responded, "Yes Negi-sensei!" they proceeded to take their seats. Negi stood at the front of the class and announced, "Now we have all heard of the recent murders lately around campus, last month that poor Akamine boy was murdered for no reason." The class grew silent to mourn the poor boy. Negi smiled and replied, "While I'm sure you are all capable of defending yourselves, I have looked into getting some extra security service on campus, as luck would have it, my cousin runs a security service." Makie burst out, "You have a cousin Negi-kun!?" "Uh, well yes, he's from America." "How old is he?" "Around 13 I believe." Konata chimed in, "Is he cute?" Negi responded in a shocked tone, "Why would I know that!? I've only talked with him through the internet!". Konata gave a disappointed huff and hung her head. Evangeline asked, "So when shall he arrive?" Negi glanced at the clock and replied, "He should be here any minute." Konata asked, "Do you know what he's like?" Negi thought for a moment, "Well considering he took the job, he can't be all that bad. He's a bit quite though." Asuna questioned, "Well is he a wizard like you? And you haven't even told us his name!" Negi replied, "Uh well, as far as I know, he isn't a wizard, and his name is Daniel.". A set of footsteps approaching the room from down the hall halted their conversation. "Oooh, that must be him!" Haruna exclaimed. There was a knock on the door and the sound of someone clearing their throat, a shy, male voice called out, "Excuse me, is this class 2-A? I'm looking for a Negi Springfield. It's his cousin Daniel." "Ah, Daniel-san, please come in!" Negi responded. The door opened to show a tall, skinny boy in a dark jacket, scarf, and jeans. He had spiky blue, red, white and black hair. "Welcome Daniel-san!" Negi greeted the boy as he walked in, however the boy froze when he looked over the class, noticing that it was all girls. "Is something the matter Daniel-san?" Negi asked, Daniel turned to his cousin and whispered to Negi, "What the f #& you brat! You could have told me that the entire class was full of girls!" "Umm, I didn't think it was that important at the time, sorry." Negi responded with a nervous laugh, "Well cousin, why don't you tell us about yourself?" Daniel replied, "Well OK," he took a deep breath, " My name is Daniel Velvalgt, I am 13 years old, and…well I took this job because I heard you guys needed some protection. I have studied kendo and Muei-Tai for five years, I also… well… play guitar and…" he looked down embarrassed, "…sing…a bit." Konata leaned in to him and asked, "What do you like to sing?" Daniel, surprised that someone was interested in what he had to say, replied in a nervous tone, "M-m-m-metal" Konata interrogated the boy further, "What kind of metal?" "Thrash, Death, Black, Power Metal and Nu Metal." He replied. Konata's questions continued, "Why do you like it?" Daniel answered again, "Because… uh… well… uh…" he couldn't utter the words. Konata giggled and questioned the boy even more, "What's your sign?" Daniel gave a confused look at her; Konata sighed and explained, "I mean your Zodiac sign." "Oh! Uh… I think Virgo, but I don't…really know." "Anyone in here single and a Virgo?" Konata called to the class, she was immediately answered by an uproarious laughter from the class. Daniels cheeks immediately flushed red and he stammered trying to disagree with the class, Kakurazaki spoke up, "He's blushing just like Negi did when we teased him!" "If he were a bit shorter he'd look exactly like him!" Sakurako chimed in. "Great, not here five minutes and I'm already a laughing stock!" Daniel thought to himself, Ayaka decided that she had had enough and stood in front of the class, "THAT IS ENOUGH!" she yelled to the entire class. Everyone fell silent, "Thank you, now a relative of Negi-sensei should be treated with the utmost respect!" "Spoken like a true child molester!" Asuna said loudly, "WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!?" Ayaka screamed at Asuna as she leapt at her. "Oh not again! Hey you two cut-" Negi began, but he was soon interrupted by Daniel "Aah! I've got this cousin." Daniel said, he then inhaled deeply, and then let out an enormous, tiger-like roar that left the entire class silent. Daniel cleared his throat, "Now, are there any more questions?" The entire class shook their heads and took their seats. "Thank you Daniel-san." Negi said to Daniel, and continued the lesson as Daniel took an empty seat at the back of the class next to Madoka. Through the entire class Nodaka couldn't help but think she saw a tail on Daniels back when he roared.


End file.
